


Only a Dream

by mysticsushi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 06, Smashed tag, wash away the Spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsushi/pseuds/mysticsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My denial response to the event of “Smashed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Dream

Wood splinters fly as they crash through the door of the abandoned building. The two beings trade words and blows, smashing each other against walls and support beams. They destroy what little remains in the house along with their self-control as they attack each other. 

"I'm in love with you," Spike says. 

"You're in love with pain," Buffy replies. "Admit it." 

They fight more with both fists and truths, trying to damage the one another. She has the upper hand at one moment, only to lose it to him the next. At last she pins him against a wall, the force causing cracks to spider up through the plaster. 

"You afraid I'm gonna-," Spike begins, but is cut off by her lips as they press against his. 

They slam each other against the walls, this time in passion as they kiss and paw at each other. Then Buffy reaches between them and grasps his zipper with her fingers, pulling down . . . 

Spike's eyes popped open as his body snapped up into a sitting position. Air was rapidly pulled into his lungs, which burned from the unneeded action. He blinked several times, slowly recognizing he was in his bed and not a deteriorating building. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to erase the images in his mind. 

He jumped slightly when a hand touched his shoulder. "Spike? Are you okay?" Xander asked, his voice a blanket of concern.

"No," Spike replied, a shudder coursing through him.

Xander's hand began to move in gentle circles. "Can I do anything?"

Spike suddenly went very still. Then Xander was given a brief glimpse of haunted blue eyes before Spike launched himself at the mortal. His greedy lips attacked Xander's and coaxed his lips into a blissful battle. Tongues claimed and teeth clinked together as Spike tried to replace the repulsive images with blissful feelings.

A dozen erotic kisses later, it was clear to the blond that further action would be necessary. Their lips still crushed together, Spike moved his hands down Xander's chest to his nether regions. A deep groan traveled from Xander's mouth to Spike's as he was petted and fondled. The vampire savored the sound, moving his hands faster to draw out more delicious cries.

Caresses felt nice, but Spike still wanted more. He lifted his head to find where they had tossed the container of lube earlier that night. Xander began to babble between breaths once his mouth was free, nonsensical words that soothed Spike's mind. He nibbled on the mortal's ear, pulling more words from Xander, while his hand finally located the small tube.

Once everything was fully coated and lubricated, Spike hooked his lover's legs over his shoulders and pushed. The first penetration was slow, almost painful with anticipation and longing. His eyes locked with Xander's, Spike pulled out and pushed in over and over, each thrust harder and faster then the last. Just when they thought they would die from the exquisite pace, Spike thrust once more and brought them both to completion.

Spike collapsed next to Xander, his unneeded panting in unison with the mortal beside him. His mind was once again clear and blissfully peaceful. Until Xander turned to look at the vampire.

"I take it you had one of those dreams about Buffy again," Xander said, throwing an arm across Spike's bare torso.

"Ugh, please, I just got that filth out of my head," Spike said. He covered his eyes with his free arm.

Xander chuckled. "Should I be worried you're having weird sex dreams about one of my best friends? 'Cause I can only think that means you're either going insane or falling in love with her."

Spike growled and kicked weakly at Xander's shin. "I'm not doin' either, and if you don't stop I'll have to shag you again to get thoughts of the Slayer out of my head."

"And the downside would be?"

"The downside would be if I wretch before I get them out."

The brunette shifted so he was sprawled across Spike. "Then I'd better help banish those thoughts if I want to get shagged again." 

True to his word, Xander kissed Spike and banished all stomach-churning thoughts of Buffy from the vampire's mind for the rest of the night.


End file.
